


tell me the truth (and don't play with me)

by natureal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Master Key AU, since when did i not write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureal/pseuds/natureal
Summary: Master Key AU where Jaehwan is clueless and Sewoon is cunning.





	tell me the truth (and don't play with me)

**Author's Note:**

> some parts may be confusing because i wanted to infuse the game mechanics, but i still tried to make it simple. emphasis on tried, so i'm already announcing my apologies for the possible confusion in advance!
> 
> *edit: added some minor details for better enjoyment.

Being invited into variety shows isn’t a usual schedule for Jung Sewoon after debuting for three months, with a low number of one guesting in Weekly Idol to fill his starting background. He knows well that he’s fit enough to probably be invited in Running Man, and a little quick-witted to be in Happy Together, but perhaps his demure façade is making people think he’s a boring person.

He has been sitting in front of the television watching Running Man, (that started his thoughts about this topic) when he gets a call from his manager. He perks up, his comfortable position on the sofa and the variety show left in the background as he listens carefully to the forced voice on the other line.

After deciphering all the words from his already drowsy manager, he did not saw it coming so fast from when he was daydreaming—the opportunity to be invited in a new variety show, Master Key.

“If you do well on this episode they might invite you again,” Sewoon’s manager suggests, and Sewoon has never been more eager to answer a yes with a hopeful plan in mind.

 

-

 

To put it shortly, after the first filming, the PD had already sent a notice on Sewoon’s manager to come on the show again. Much to Sewoon’s shock from the positive feedback, he’s even more surprised to know that he’ll be invited along with Kim Jaehwan. (Together with the almost-regular Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo, of course.)

When all cast members meet in the Master Village as soon as everyone has arrived, Sewoon tries to not be fifty percent more awkward especially that his boyfriend, Jaehwan, is in the same place as him once again.

 _“I know you’re going to see him again after two months, but always be mindful that there will be cameras rolling everywhere, Sewoon-ah,”_ Sewoon’s manager reminds, following the announcement of the guesting to Sewoon before.

Sewoon knows how to control himself, but he doesn’t know about how Jaehwan will do. They’ve been separated for two months, and a lot of things can happen in that span of time. Sewoon couldn’t even video call Jaehwan every night after the first month of Wanna One’s debut, their hectic and packed schedules always tire the hell out of Jaehwan, and he knows Jaehwan loves to rest, so he doesn’t point it out when they text twice every two weeks.

To be fair, Sewoon has been working too, and he also knows Jaehwan would understand. The life of being an idol isn’t how Sewoon imagined it could be, especially going through a large-scale nationwide survival program.

 

-

 

After the revealing ment of their corresponding keys, the male casts head to the locker room, and Sewoon is well-aware that Jaehwan is eyeing him from the side as Sewoon changes into a black t-shirt while the older changes into white.

“Hey,” Sewoon’s head snap to his left, the presence of Kim Jaehwan now very close to him compared from when the filming started. A smile automatically creeps up Sewoon’s face while the older reciprocates it with soft round cheeks pushing up his eyes.

As the other cast members bicker on who has the Angel Master Key, Soogeun and Hyunmoo roaring at each other for trying to ruin each other’s tactic into luring other players that they have the key to win the game. Person by person yells that they have the Angel Master Key, with Sewoon joining the chorus in hopes of winning too. The game is all about coaxing everyone and making them believe that they are the Angel even though they’re the Devil or that they neither have both, after all. Sewoon thinks that he might as well play into tricking all of the players’ minds.

Sewoon was caught up in the commotion when he remembers that Jaehwan is a little bit competitive on games, so when he feels a nudge on his elbow, Jaehwan whispers suggestively, “Are you really the Angel?”

Sewoon looks to him and smiles slyly. “Of course! Don’t you trust your boyfriend?”

Jaehwan scoffs in disbelief and shows his bluffing face that Sewoon is well-aware of. “I do, but you see, I _am_ the Angel in here.”

Sewoon could only smirk. “Well then, let’s just play to find out.”

 

-

 

Sewoon knows that he is fit enough to battle into games. And he also knows that although competitive too, Jaehwan is an easy opponent to beat. They’ve been rivaled for two games already, Sewoon’s team garnering both wins, meaning that his team has more advantage on knowing who the Angel is. It is really a fun game especially when you're winning, Sewoon thinks.

When the filming is paused for dinner time, Sewoon, Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Daniel were all gathered together in a corner to continue telling each other stories that they’ve started during lunch. The coaxing of “I am the Angel, believe me” did not stop from there, because these four young bloods have been injected with competitiveness especially since Produce.

Jaehwan is very skeptical with Daniel and Seongwoo, whom he’s narrowing eyes at, knowing that these two have been invited so often that they already know how to act and how to lure new players. However with his boyfriend, he’s still not quite sure. Sewoon has been invited to the show before and he has probably gotten a hang of this comical manipulative show, to put it out there.

Jaehwan scoots closer to Sewoon and whispers, “Hey, tell me honestly. Are you really the Angel?”

Sewoon chews his food to digest it in before answering with a smile that is particularly unreadable. “I can’t believe you really don’t believe me.”

“Eh-hey, everyone’s claiming that they’re the Angel. Who am I supposed to believe?” Jaehwan is getting more and more confused and stressed, so he finishes his dinner box quickly and cleans it before standing up and commanding Sewoon to follow him.

The younger gulps down one last swig of water when Seongwoo and Daniel gave him a knowing and giggling look. Sewoon dismisses it, absentmindedly following Jaehwan into a dark alley in the filming site.

The streetlights were dim and Sewoon looks back to see that there isn’t a cameraman or a production staff following the both of them.

Jaehwan stands in a dead end and Sewoon stops in his tracks. The older pulls him closer. “Sewoon-ah,” Jaehwan puts his hand into his chest and lands the other in the younger’s shoulder. “Just tell me honestly. Are you really the Angel or not? I want to win this game too, you know.”

Sewoon could only purse his lips to suppress a smile. “I won’t tell you.”

“Sewoon-ahhhhhh,” Jaehwan whines. Sewoon suddenly had an idea of teasing with Jaehwan first since he’s already acting cutely like a kid. Sewoon plants his hands on his waist in hopes of showing a playful demeanor.

“Well then, what will you do in return? We both just want to win the prize, babe.”

Frustrated, Jaehwan leaned towards Sewoon and closed the gap between the two of them. Sewoon was a little taken aback, but nonetheless he returned the kiss. It was slow and sweet at first, either of them smiling in between kisses until Sewoon decides to deepen it, making the kiss fervor and quick, as Jaehwan placed his hands on Sewoon’s neck and pulled him even closer while Sewoon placed his on the older’s waist.

A few moments later as both of them had the mind to pull away after being intoxicated with each other, Jaehwan still insists breathlessly. “So, are _you_ the Angel?”

Sewoon looks at Jaehwan’s pink sullen lips, biting his own to feel the after-spirit too. Sewoon couldn't resist, so he kissed his boyfriend one more time, slow and sure, pulling Jaehwan by his coat. Jaehwan easily compromises, but his initial thoughts are still undisturbed despite the fact that Sewoon's lips are moving in sync with his.

So when Sewoon meets Jaehwan’s eyes, the older had already locked his with Sewoon's. "You did not answer my question," Jaehwan points out.

Sewoon smiled slyly again, pecking the tip of Jaehwan’s nose before whispering softly into Jaehwan’s ear.

“Nope.”

That was Sewoon’s cue to run as he hears Jaehwan yell, “Yah! I can’t believe you lured me into that!”

He slows down his pace to let Jaehwan catch up with him. “What? Believing that I’m the Angel one game after we know the results or the kiss?”

“Both, you cute and sly swindler.”

**Author's Note:**

> of course, more howons kisses. there is nothing else i'm good at.


End file.
